Strawberry Descent
by ConflictedSoul87
Summary: Aizen's defeat - along with a certain strawberry - etched itself into the history of the Soul Society. The price of victory was high, something that Ichigo was intimately familiar with. His descent into powerlessness is harsh, a transition that is not unnoticed by those around him. Can he ever return to his old self?
1. Chapter 1

**Before the chapter begins a quick Author's note: Greetings Fanfiction! I'm ConflictedSoul and this is a little one-shot I've cooked up. My story idea revolves around Ichigo's loss of his powers and the time in between The end of the Arrancar Saga and the beginning of the Fullbring Arc. Exploring what that period of time was like for Ichigo and how his character develops. Kisuke mentions things in passing like his gradual loss of spirit energy in the canon but I felt like it was a missed opportunity for some good content. What was Ichigo experiencing his bouts of pain like? What was the destruction of what makes up a large portion of his achievements like? Etc. As for Rangiku's place in the story, she will be the other main character that becomes Ichigo's companion per say throughout this time. Since she was LITERALLY there when Ichigo initially arrived to fight Aizen and NEVER mentioned anything to do with it again. Like wtf. But yeah, tell me if you enjoy as this is just a taster of the kind of content to come. Rate and Review! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Achievement

Hope. Determination. Desperation. All of these emotions whirled and wavered as Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki fought to be taught what could save everything and everyone. Frustration was bared by a mighty strike, sending his opponent rushing backward. Never one to let up, Ichigo surged forward. Locking swords with his trusted partner, no, _adversary_ if he was being frank.

"Stop fucking around Zangetsu! Teach me The Final Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's blunt exclamation was met with a cold stare, giving way to an onslaught of strikes that gave Ichigo barely enough room to defend himself. "You still don't seem to understand, Ichigo. What you desire to protect and what I desire to protect are **entirely** , and **utterly** , **different**." Each word spoken drove him further away from his objective. A fact that did not sit well with Ichigo.

Gritting his teeth to vent his anger further, Ichigo's thoughts were racing throughout his mind. _'Why is he being so damn stubborn!? If Aizen gets away with what he's planning, Karakura's finished! And not just Karakura, but Soul Society and Hueco Mundo too! There's no time to hesitate!'_

Attempting to once again reason with his Zanpakuto spirit, Ichigo voiced these thoughts. Refusing to back down. "Don't **you** understand Zangetsu!? If I don't learn this technique, everyone dies! I can't just sit back and let this happen!" The face of Ichigo's melded spirits frowned, gripping his weapon tightly.

A small sense of excitement wormed its way into Ichigo. Did he finally get through to his unyielding aggressor? That excitement died an ugly death upon seeing Tensa Zangetsu's expression return to near granite. The fleeting feeling of hopelessness quickly spreading throughout Ichigo's heart.

"Your tenacity is futile, Ichigo. How can you possibly hope to attain what you desire, when our goals stretch so far and few between?" The severity of Ichigo's position crashed down upon him once again. He felt as if he was reaching his wit's end. How could he possibly achieve what he needs to when their desires are so incompatible? When their thoughts are so dissimilar?

It was then that Ichigo recalled something his Zanpakuto spirit's older self-had spoken to him. The simplicity of what he needed to do becoming painfully obvious. He spent months trying what he thought was every possible angle. Yet he knew now.

 _"Do you hear his blade mourning? He has never listened to that voice. If they do not trust each other when fighting side-by-side they will diminish each other's strength. For someone who believes in his own strength, it is impossible to understand. Do you trust me, Ichigo?"_

He felt no pain when he was run through. In fact, a strange serenity blossomed through him. Extinguishing the intense feelings of outrage he once harbored. Looking downwards, any sense of elation upon succeeding in his mission disappeared. Surprise became etched onto Ichigo's face.

Zangetsu was in tears.

"It seems you figured it out, Ichigo. The key to unlocking The Final Getsuga Tensho was not any form of opposition or battle, but **_trust_**. **_Trust_** in your blade to remain steadfast. **_Trust_** in your resolve to never waver in the heat of battle. **_Trust_** , in yourself."

As Zangetsu spoke these words, his hands were trembling. His white blade shaking as it was buried to the hilt inside of Ichigo's chest. Momentarily forgetting his own desperation, Ichigo voiced his growing concern. Never had he seen who he considered the ultimate pillar of strength so upset. "What's wrong? Zangetsu? Why are you...crying?"

For a few seconds, Zangetsu remained silent. The ambient flow of the sea that is Ichigo's inner world accompanying him in his increasingly fearful anticipation. Then, Zangetsu finally spoke. His voice - a voice that usually held an impossibly fierce stoicism - was led with emotion. "The Final Getsuga Tensho is a path that conflicts with my desires. For what I sought to protect...was you Ichigo!"

Shock colored Ichigo's expression at this revelation. He made to speak, feeling something rapidly well within him the longer the seconds dragged by. "Zangetsu what do you-" Seemingly returning to his traditional visage; Zangetsu interrupted sharply.

"The truth of this technique shall be conveyed through my blade. I'm truly sorry...Ichigo."

As abruptly as he interrupted, he let go of what was keeping him by Ichigo's side. Plummeting downwards with an expression as equally pained as it was determined.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

 _'Thinking back on it now, there was never a time you didn't calm me down...didn't reassure me...didn't encourage me...nor lead me astray. You were always there to help me when I needed help most, and yet...I made our last time talking to each other so difficult. Believing you to have betrayed me. How foolish I was.'_

Black and blue spirt energy dwarfed Ichigo completely. Practically gushing from him as his final act as a death god drew near. Casting his gaze forwards, a pair of almost rusty colored eyes remained steady. Continuously emitting an aura beyond comprehension.

 _'When I was stabbed, I couldn't make sense of why I was so calm. Such a stark contrast to what I was feeling only moments earlier. Then, when you revealed your true intentions, my body felt like it was immediately being filled with something.'_

A new weapon entered Ichigo's hand. A weapon not even solid in form, but constructed purely from reiatsu. The malignant form of Sosuke Aizen ranted and raved. Proclaiming what was before his eyes could only to be an aberration.

 _'My first instinct was, of course, the necessary power for the Final Getsuga. How could it not be? What else could possibly be transferred, if not that? Yet now I realize, how truly strong you are, Zangetsu. It wasn't just as my instincts told me, it was something else too.'_

His hand was now raised, the final vestiges of Zangetsu's, no, **Ichigo's** being rising into the heavens.

 _'In your final moments, regardless of how distressed you were at my epiphany, you instilled me with every bit of confidence you could. Combining you and me so in our final battle, we truly fought with one mind...as one warrior...and as one soul. Thank you, Zangetsu.'_

Ichigo finally struck down, all sound muted as if mother nature herself was shocked into silence. A single word cut through this new silence.

" **Mugetsu.** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Author's note: Hey guys! ConflictedSoul back again! :3 I'd like to start off by saying a big thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, reviewed or even just checked out my story :D It really means a lot. I apologize for any confusion last chapter as someone did point out the chapter wasn't quite long enough/content filled to really be considered a "One shot". I really primarily tried to convey it was just a taster of my writing style and such to see if anyone wanted to see more. (Shout out to anoyak111 ;P) While I did increase the chapter size I don't want this story to feel like it's too fast paced/not naturally progressing. So I apologize if the pacing is a bit too slow for your tastes. Plus I practically agonize over every word being typed so it fits what I think is a good quality, so that doesn't help in terms of speed :')**

 **Other than that...enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Journey

Distress. Anguish. Pain. Rangiku Matsumoto was no stranger to these things. As a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, adversity was in the job description. She knew this since her days in the academy. Yet with Gin Ichimaru, it was different. Everything was different with him.

* * *

Growing up in the Rukongai. Solitude was a natural state for many souls. Herself being no exception. Travelling throughout the many districts, she wondered if this was really all the afterlife had to offer. Surely such a grandiose idea as heaven wouldn't be so desolate? So Lonely?

Apparently so. As she walked and walked nothing appeared to the contrary. Empty streets aligned her path. Abandoned shacks and stalls filled her vision. Nothing was ever different. A contradiction that did, in fact, grace her understanding, was hunger. The increasingly empty feeling in her stomach all but confirming this reality.

It's one thing to be fed a falsehood of a utopia, but another thing entirely to lie about how your body functioned as a soul. Isn't that essential to exist within the Soul Society? To understand what your permanent change in lifestyle entailed? Rangiku's young mind didn't get any answers to her burning curiosities for some time. Something that changed when he appeared.

Wearing what could only be described as the most chillingly cheeky smirk she'd ever seen, a boy similar to her at age just...showed up. Appearing in her vision when she had collapsed from the surmountable lack of energy she possessed. At first, she considered that she may, in fact, be hallucinating due to starvation. Not even being able to recall a time in which she did placate her hunger. However, his soon to be signature smirk shifted into something else, a frown.

"Has someone been adventuring beyond her limits? hmm?" The only response he received was an almost silent groan. Lidded eyes bearing the weight of exhaustion in her attempt to discern if who was in front of her truly existed. Gin frowned further. His features recognizing the situation in front of him.

 _'It's nearly not noticeable, but she's leaking spiritual pressure. Her frail state means she's been walking for some time. I'm surprised she can even still remain conscious.'_ The prodigy's assessment proved telling, as Rangiku attempted to push herself up, only to slump back down onto her stomach. Gin adopted his prior playful tone of voice, hoping to distract her from burning out completely. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sleeping flat on your face isn't as fun as it sounds. Bad for the lungs I hear."

This time, her response to him was more coherent. Seemingly reaching into the depths of her strength to reply more clearly. "A-AAre you...real?" Momentarily surprised by her question; Gin became dumbfounded. _'She doesn't believe I'm here? That must be the fatigue talking.'_ Becoming intrigued with the mysterious soul he just met, he decided to relieve her of her exhausted state. Offering her some leftover bread he had within his ragged kimono. "Here, if you wanna know the answer to that, the best place to start is solving that hunger problem of yours."

When Rangiku awoke, she became painfully alert. Her senses returning to her rapidly. She scanned her surroundings, noticing she was in an area unfamiliar with any memory she could recall of any district or village. "Someone's energetic. Seems that bread did wonders for ya." Snapping her head in the direction she heard a voice come from, recognition flooded her. The boy she thought to be an illusion standing before her eyes.

"So you are real...where did you come from? Why did you help me?" Her queries were met with an amused grin before the boy began to promptly walk away. Something that initially confused her then irritated her greatly. A tick mark appearing on the side of her forehead. _'Hang on a second...who the hell does this guy think he is?! I travel all this time, busting my butt off just to remain awake, and he thinks he can just waltz on over with that stupid smirk, presumably save my life, then up and leave as if nothing happened?!'_ Righteously stomping over to him, she grabbed him by the back of his collar, halting him in his tracks.

"Hey! Just **where** do you think you're going?!" When he failed to answer within the generous amount of time of three seconds, she began to shake him like a doll. Ranting and raving about how the first soul other than herself she had met was so rude. Humoring her for a bit, Gin chose to interrupt with a question that deflated her scolding. Replacing it with silent contemplation. "How's your stomach miss grumpy? Feeling hungry anymore?"

At that Rangiku considered it, noticing that in fact, she felt remarkably less malnourished. Pouting in defeat, she conceded the point. Mumbling an "I guess so" reluctantly. Still retaining his amused grin, Gin turned to face her. Examining her more closely, he raised a silver eyebrow. He could see that despite being an early preteen like himself, she was already shaping up to be quite the looker. Sporting surprisingly womanly curves, long and luscious strawberry blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes and full, pronounced lips to boot. He chose to continue his line of questioning further.

"You said I was the first soul you've met here, yet you're quite the pretty one, surely people weren't scared of such a lovely lady?" Considering his question, Rangiku suddenly became noticeably more downtrodden. An expression of melancholy overtaking her features. She looked into the distance wistfully. "It's not that people haven't chosen to interact with me, it's that I haven't met anyone since coming to the Soul Society in the first place. Every area I've been to has been...empty."

Surprised by her concession momentarily, Gin nodded in understanding. _'She must've started in the outer edges, completely isolated from the more populated areas.'_ "Ahhh that makes sense, you don't find folks easy round' here." Seemingly spurred by the vacant silence forming, Rangiku began her own set of questioning once again. Her earlier indignation returning when she realized the bastard slipped his way past her initial pleas for answers.

"Just who are you anyway? And why did you save me earlier? I'm not going anywhere until you answer me, mister." Finishing with a huff and her arms folded, Gin held his arms up in mock surrender. Ticking her off once again when his previously contemplative expression morphed back into that annoying smirk of his. "The name's Gin Ichimaru. I'm simply a humble soul wandering these lands in search of purpose just like yourself." Begrudgingly beginning to accept this as a sufficient answer, she made to once again voice her second question. Detecting no hint of a lie within his words. "I guess that's fair, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto myself. But why did you-" Interrupting her swiftly, Gin's explanation continued. "And just like yourself, my spiritual energy tends to be on the leaky side also." Gaining a completely befuddled expression, she said the only thing that came to mind. "Ehh?"

 _'Ever since we first met, you were so good at disguising yourself. Trying to make me worry as little as possible. You taught me so much, helped me when you could've simply walked away and left me to die.'_

The pair quickly became friends after their first meeting. Something that they both relished in. True companionship was a rarity in the bowels of the Rukongai. Gin told Rangiku all about the basics of Soul Reapers, the Sereitei and their government; the Central Forty Six. Answering many of her near infinite questions sparked from her powerful curiosity.

 _'I never imagined I'd become so close to someone after being nowhere near anyone for so long. I resolved to hold onto what we had fiercely. Then, one of many fateful days arrived.'_

Gin appeared before Rangiku clad in something that seemed familiar to her. Fear ran through her when she realized what it was. Regardless, she asked him what he was wearing whilst feigning confusion. If only to confirm her fear. "Gin? What are you wearing?" His reply was what she thought it'd be. "This is the uniform of a Soul Reaper, Ran-chan. I'm going to become a Soul Reaper." The finality he delivered that with struck Rangiku painfully. He was leaving her to be all alone again. "But...but why?!" Gin was already walking away.

 _'You told me you had something you had to do. Something that was greater than you or I. I became a Soul Reaper myself. Just so I could satisfy my curiosity once again.'_

Standing atop the Sokyoku Hill, Rangiku was shocked. Not only had two seemingly innocent Captains within the Gotei Thirteen betrayed them, but Gin stood beside them. Everyone's suspicions in the wake of the Ryoka invasion proven correct. His final words to her for such a long time being a short apology before he ascended into Hueco Mundo.

 _'You broke mine as well as everyone's trust. All for a reason I couldn't fathom. When I saw you in the fakely constructed Karakura town, I thought it'd be easy to distract myself from you. Afterall, I had my own battles to fight as well right?'_

After a significant amount of medical treatment, Rangiku was finally combat ready once again. The Tres Bestia proving to be opponents with the strength she did not anticipate in the slightest. In this moment of reprieve, she decided to pay attention to a fleeting thought she had prior. Expanding her senses. 'He's still alive...he's nearby!' She rushed to where she detected Gin's spiritual pressure.

 _'I confronted you after months of agonizing over what you did. Demanding to receive a straight answer after all of the misdirection and secrecy. You once again slipped my grasp. Placing me under a sleeping Kido to continue eluding my desire for any information.'_

Rangiku awoke with a start, realization dawning on her after a few seconds to regain her senses. 'Is this...Hakufuku?' Deciding to accept this as the only logical answer. She expanded her senses once again. Refusing to give up on her quest for answers. That was when she became truly scared. Gin's spiritual pressure was fading, and fading fast.

 _'I discovered you strewn on the ground. Blood soaking your form as Aizen stood over you. I didn't think what my eyes were seeing was happening. I didn't want to.'_

She screamed his name in freight. Rushing towards him in order to do something about the state he was in, anything.

 _'After the initial shock, I knew. All that I needed to know flooded me. You did this all so you could stop what was destroying everything I loved, everything I cared about. At the cost of yourself.'_

She began to weep. The most crushing feeling of despair steadily rising within her. He was dead. The one she treasured most was gone.

 _'Why did it have to be you? Of all people, why did it have to be you? It's not right. I know you, the real you. Yet no one else will.'_

Towering over Rangiku's form, the transcendent Aizen Sosuke adjusted his sword minutely. Shifting its attention to the woman in front of him. Her fate seemingly sealed. That was before the earth shuddered. A new arrival disrupting both parties. Breathing deeply to calm her fraying nerves, Rangiku turned her attention away from her love. Eyes widening in recognition when they laid upon the figure ahead.

 _'Then, as if a miracle was gifted to all of us once again, Ichigo Kurosaki appeared. His form, gaze, and demeanor projecting an indomitable strength. Something that was a small comfort amidst the horror and desolation around me. Our last hope.'_

The traitorous Captain of squad five swiveled in interest. The fifteen-year-long experiment he dedicated his life to pleasantly surprising him once again. "Ichigo Kurosaki...I didn't think you'd come." Aizen's voice seemed to boom and surround them. Making Rangiku tremble as she was suddenly reminded of just how monstrously powerful he was. Even while stationary.

 _'The events that unfolded before my tear soaked eyes will be forever engrained in my memory. Something that as equally shocked me as it did lessen my despair once more.'_

Examining the enigma in front of him, Aizen became struck with confusion. No matter how much he exerted his sensory capabilities, the orange haired teen in front of him seemingly possessed no spiritual pressure. For all intents and purposes, the boy was a ghost. An ironic contrast given his garb and occupation. Aizen only recognized the humor in the deduction. "It seems you've adapted once again, Ichigo Kurosaki. A commendable act. Yet futility and overwhelming power will be the only thing you experience. For I am a being beyond even your undeniably...foreign traits. Do not lament, I will not destroy Karakura town. You will-" Cheek muscles and brown hair suddenly became pliable. A look of utter stupefaction replacing Aizen's assured expression as he was grabbed, dragged and promptly thrown into the outskirts of Karakura.

 _'It honestly made me laugh, a laugh you voice after something so ridiculous happens in front of you it penetrates your grief entirely. That kid was something else.'_

The battlefield became truly desolate once again. The final battle commencing. Cradling Gin's form in her arms for some time, Rangiku rested her forehead against his. Wishing to be close to him before he inevitably leaves her in earnest. He felt so cold. Without warning, the largest explosion she'd ever witnessed engulfed the sky. Swallowing any semblance of blue or white in favor of a smoldering orange. Things did not look good. Feeling the heat even from where she was, she attempted to shield herself by heightening her spiritual pressure. Any refuge in the form of Karakura's city blocks literally shattered from war's harsh sting.

 _'I returned from my moment of amnesty and pleaded in my mind for Ichigo's initial dominance to not be a fluke. We couldn't afford any more loss or defeat. We were barely holding on.'_

As the waves of heat and gusts of wind died down. Palpable relief flooded her. She was unsure of how much longer she could've sustained her pseudo shield. Her reservoir of reiatsu nearing its limit.

Her final thought was born from desperation. For she witnessed the sky seemingly change form once again. A veil of myriad darkness completely overtook her vision. No source of light being visible for some time. The sheer amount of power enveloping her senses overwhelming her.

She hoped victory was achieved, as she drifted into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Another quick Author's note: Aaaaand another chapter done. A few things I wish to clear up just in case. As you can probably tell this takes place leading up to Ichigo using the Final Getsuga as opposed to a point in time after its release. This was done because I wanted to do some characterization for both of our main characters within the story before what is basically the pinnacle moment of the Winter War. Minus Aizen being sealed/his speech to Urahara etc. I also felt the the story itself would be better for it since while it also provides characterization, it also gives a steady flow to the pacing/progression. Remember to follow, fave and review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Author's note: Howdyyyy everyone! Conflicted Soul here again and I'd just like to say thank you so much for all the support from the last chapter and for this story in general. I'm truly happy that you guys are taking an interest in it from either following, faving, reviewing or simply having a quick view. As for this chapter, regular time progression is a thing again now lol. The plot must advance after all. Be sure to let me know what you think and as always, stay awesome! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: **Bitter End

For a few moments, everything was black. It reminded Ichigo of when he first attained the Final Getsuga. His inner world vanishing rapidly as he was enveloped in what could only be described as raw, absolute power. Then it all disappeared, fading from sight as it trickled into oblivion. He waited with bated breath.

The first thing that entered his ears was a heavy groan. A groan that was all but growled out as the person responsible shifted on the ground. Ichigo was in disbelief. _'You've got to be kidding me...'_ Fate seemed to not be kidding in the slightest, as when the dust settled the form of a disgruntled but very much alive Aizen Sosuke graced his vision. "This is where it ends for you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rising to his full height, Aizen grinned sardonically. His features still twisted and corrupted from his various evolutions at the hands of the Hogyoku.

"My earlier assessment proved telling. Despite reaching heights beyond any of the thirteen court guard squads, your power was ultimately futile, finite and inferior to that of my own." Ichigo's hands met the earth beneath him in an effort to stabilize himself. He could feel his remaining strength slipping away.

 _'If he survived something that came at the cost of Zangetsu himself, what the hell is there left that I can do?'_ An almost soft shattering of steel became audible. Ichigo looked upwards in confusion. _'Aizen's sword is...breaking?'_

"How wonderful...it appears the Hogyoku has deemed my Zanpakuto to be an unnecessary companion to me. I can only speculate on what will be altered as I ascend further beyond anything of the known world." Contrary to what Ichigo predicted, Aizen seemed unperturbed by the sight. A fact that disgusted him more than anything else. _'He celebrates when a part of his soul is destroyed, a part that is capable of thought and emotions, a part that is as alive as he is. Despicable.'_

Gritting his teeth Ichigo felt the process of Zangetsu's departure nearing its end. A continuous, humming ache spreading throughout his muscles as it rose in intensity. His flowing black hair returning to its previous state. _'Damn it...'_

Attempting to retain his composure despite the state that he's in, Ichigo began breathing deeply. Frantically trying to rack his brain for a way to do something against the monster in front of him. _'There has to be a way to kill this bastard. No one's strength is limitless!'_

Ichigo's train of thought was cut short by a red haze brushing against his left hand. Confusion returned to him once again. _'What the hell?'_ Casting his gaze upwards, his brows rose in surprise as his mouth began to hang open. A thin beam of crimson had burst from Aizen's chest. "What...is this?!" Paying no heed to the traitor's question, more of the crimson beams began protruding from Aizen's body. For the first time, Ichigo could see an emotion present on Aizen's face he would have never thought possible, panic. "Don't tell me...is this Kido?!" Grunting from the abrupt attack, Aizen could only claw at his chest desperately. Nothing seemed to be halting this strange offensive in its tracks.

"My hypothesis proved correct, killing you was out of the question once the Hogyoku had matured to such a point." An eerily calm Kiskue Urahara appeared at their side. His voice displaying a level of neutrality and seriousness that cut a heavy contrast to his commonly jovial demeanor. Ichigo was stunned. Rearing around to face this new aggressor, Aizen gained a heavy scowl. Beginning to slowly inch towards his fellow intellectual. "So it was **you**...I should've known your meddling would prove fatal at some point. No matter, your efforts have brought you only time to bide before your demise...Kiskue Urahara."

Remaining rooted where he was standing, Kisuke didn't even so much as blink. Choosing to simply stare at Aizen with the exact expression he wore when he arrived. Aizen's blood began to boil. "Nothing to say, hmm? Your arrogance knows no bounds. Do you truly believe that you've somehow won...? That your actions leading up to this point will defeat what you yourself couldn't destroy? Don't be absurd!" Reaching out in an effort to rid himself of the annoyance in front of him, Aizen smirked with malice. Ichigo frowned in apprehension. "As I told Ichigo Kurosaki, your end is here! Kisuke Urahar-"

The pearl white shell that encased Aizen's right arm completely disintegrated. Disbelief became etched onto Aizen's expression. "What...? This isn't possible!" Feeling other sections of his skin being exposed to the cool Karakura air, Aizen finally began to piece together what was happening. His fury only rose. "You knew you couldn't outright kill me...so you developed a spell to seal me! When did you place this on me!?"

The coveted candy store owner voiced an explanation in a monotonous voice. Breaking the silence he possessed prior. "I concealed it within one of my earlier attacks. It has only now begun to take effect thanks to Ichigo's valiant efforts. Your physical state weakened to a point where it could reach you. The Hogyoku does not tolerate a weak master."

Aizen staggered as the previously small red protrusions morphed into full-blown crosses. Covering his back as they impaled him without mercy. Ichigo looked on wearily, a grim determination to see Aizen's loss to the end denying his urge to look away. His brows knitted in minute pity. It looked brutal, to say the least. "Kisuke Urahara...I despise you! For years...you knew the truth...and yet you did nothing! Why with such intellect...did you not act!? How can you subjugate yourself to that **thing**!?" Anger, contempt, hatred, and frustration were laced with Aizen's words. Ichigo continued to look on. "To disturb the Soul King would be to disturb the very balance of the known worlds...I hold no interest in such a thing. It is simply how the world is."

Aizen seemed to bristle at Kisuke's answer, delaying the fast-approaching conclusion of Kisuke's Kido as much as possible. "Ridiculous! Speaking of how the world is...that is an argument only a loser would make! The strong should stand atop everything beneath them, not cower in stagnation when faced with life's inferiorities! I shall be the one-" Sosuke Aizen's final words were not heard, as the seal had taken its full effect. Everything became still.

Silence overcame both individuals who looked upon Aizen's tomb. Gentle rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds. An unreadable expression marred Ichigo's face. He felt relief at finally bringing down the megalomaniac that ruined so many lives, but ultimately hollow when he considered the price paid by so many to do the deed. Especially at how he had fit into his plans. So many things were said that he refused to believe, so many things likely done if they were to be believed. He questioned how ignorant he truly was.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?"

Shaking his head to dispel any lingering thoughts, Ichigo rose to his feet shakily. Despite conditioning his body to a strength he never had prior to the Dangai, he felt weak from exhaustion. A testament to how taxing his final attack was. "I should be fine, Hat n Clogs. I just need a minute or two to steady myself." Eyeing Ichigo with concern, Kisuke walked towards everyone's resident strawberry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lightly aiding him in remaining standing. Kisuke could recognize that something was amiss. "You don't sound so sure, Ichigo. Are you certain?" Kisuke gently prodded Ichigo for a definitive answer. Sensing that Ichigo's spiritual pressure was significantly lower than he could ever recall it being.

"Before I confronted Aizen, my dad told me of a technique that could potentially save the situation. I was shocked, to say the least, but eager to learn anything that could finally end him once and for all. No matter what the cost." As Ichigo began an explanation of his own, he would grunt or exhale tensely at times. Gritting his teeth as well as curling his hands tightly into fists to seemingly prevent further noises of discomfort leaving his lips. Beads of sweat beginning to trail down his temple.

"After spending a significant time within my inner world, I finally learned what was needed. The secret to finally gaining an upper hand on Aizen. An attack called the Final Getsuga Tensho." Out of the corner of his eye, Kisuke noticed blood dripping from Ichigo's palms, his eyes widening in alarm when he realized that Ichigo's frame was shaking. "It was powerful, allowing Aizen to be sealed just like you said. But it came at a cost...my powers...they're-"

Before Ichigo could conclude what he was saying, the most intense wave of pain he'd ever experienced ran throughout his entire body. Causing him to buckle and drop onto his stomach as a scream tore at his throat. Kisuke rushed to his side. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Talk to me!" Getting only more pained noises as his reply, Kisuke slipped his hands under Ichigo's front in order to hoist him onto his shoulders. Hastily flash-stepping in the direction of the rest of the Gotei entourage. He would not allow Isshin's son to die.

* * *

Izuru Kira was never one to relish battle, war or violence for that matter. He considered himself a rational, civilized man. A man who stayed true to his beliefs and believed what only to be true. Those being that pleasure had no place on the battlefield, for it is a place filled with despair and pain. A truly terrifying thing. That terror was something that he had experienced on this long, arduous day. He sighed just thinking about it. _'I still can't believe what happened earlier. What happened with Momo, what happened with Rangiku. Then, of course, there's Captain Ichimaru...'_

As his thoughts trailed to one of three traitorous captains, many conflictions came to mind. It was never easy speaking about him after what he had done to the Soul Society. After what he had done to his squad. After what he had done to Rangiku especially... _'I just wish I could at least know why. It would be easier if he simply said that he was a traitor all along with enough conviction to deceive me. At least then, in my mind, I wouldn't be so unsure. So racked with doubt.'_ He had already regrouped with Shuhei, Momo and the other officers in attendance. Currently, he was searching for the final lieutenant of their small circle of friends so that they could finally go home. They all deserved to return home after this long, arduous day...

Nearing the location where he sensed her reiatsu, Izuru came to a stop on top of one of the few somewhat standing buildings around the area. Attempting to get a large view of his surroundings in an effort to make locating Rangiku easier. It wouldn't do to be searching around with all of this rubble obstructing his vision. _'There she is.'_ He confirmed within his mind. Noticing the distinct strawberry blonde mane of the tenth squad's lieutenant not far from his position. He began to make his way towards her.

As Izuru grew closer, his eyes widened in surprise. While Rangiku was in fact still where he saw her just prior, she was unconscious. Along with her form being draped over someone he realized he never considered checking to see if he was still alive. One Gin Ichimaru. _'Please be okay...'_ Izuru didn't want to think Rangiku had been foolish enough to challenge Gin to a one on one confrontation and seemingly lost. He knew she was wise enough to choose her battles when she had the chance. _'Fool...of course she would. If it meant getting even a nugget of an incline as to what Gin was thinking when he up and left, she would gladly give her life. If not for herself, then for all of those he wronged.'_

He admonished himself for believing otherwise, but he wasn't sure whether this realization was a good thing or not. After all, if it turns out she died for that very reason, she was either stupidly brave or foolishly suicidal. None of those options sat well with him. Izuru knelt down beside Rangiku who was turned on her side, reaching forwards to gently roll her so she was laying on her back. Pressing his fingers against her neck as he hoped she retained some form of a heartbeat.

The familiar rhythmic Ba-bump of the organ in question caused him to release a quiet sigh of relief. She was, in fact, unconscious, but okay. Unconscious but okay. Izuru turned his attention to who she was next to. _'If Gin's complete lack of any spiritual presence indicates anything, he must've died by her side. Damn...'_ Izuru grimaced when considering how gut-wrenching it would've been for the voluptuous beauty. Just thinking about it made a pit form in his stomach.

 _'She must've arrived at some point during his last moments if the blood on his chest is anything to go by, it doesn't look to be that dry.'_ Finally deciding to rouse Rangiku from her slumber, Izuru carefully began to shake her form. Urging her to awaken.

* * *

"Rangiku..." _'What's that...noise? Who's bothering me at a time like this?'_ "Rangiku..." _'Geez that noise is persistent...why can't a woman just get her beauty sleep in peace...'_ "Rangiku..." _'I bet it's the Captain with more paperwork for me...sleep is definitely much better...no doubt about it'_ " **RANGIKU**!" As the pesky voice abruptly rose to a crescendo, Rangiku all but shot up like a bat out of hell. Screaming comically as she frantically waved her arms around her to ward off any sneaky, boring writing tasks that threatened her peace of mind. Confusion overtaking her features when she saw her fellow blonde Izuru Kira sprawled across the ground. "Izuru? Where did you come from? And why are you taking a nap on the job silly?"

Groaning in both pain at being smacked upside the head by the busty lieutenant and irritation at being accused of sleeping whilst on duty, Izuru sat up and regained his senses. He knew Rangiku was known to not hold back when any form of sleep she was experiencing was interrupted, but by Kami did she have a mean left hook. Or was it slap...? Shaking his head to get himself back on task, he rose to his feet. "Rangiku...are you alright? I discovered you were unconscious when I first arrived, and having...uh, _him_ by your side didn't ease my concern that much." At this Rangiku grimaced as she looked at the object of concern besides herself. Memories of how distraught she was when she first discovered Gin's fate flooding back to her. She couldn't help but stare longingly. "I'm fine Izuru. No need to worry. It's nothing I can't bounce back from." She gave her best attempt at a reassuring smile, though they both knew it was shaky at best. Neither chose to comment on it.

Nodding in acceptance of her answer, Izuru began to explain the current situation. Rangiku deciding that there's no point in dawdling around any longer. She was still on the job herself after all. Rising to her feet, she gave one last look at the one to steal her heart. _'I'm sorry it turned out like this...Gin'_ "-hat's then when Ichigo Kurosaki arrived." Realising she spaced out for a moment, she returned her attention to Izuru. Further realization dawning on her. "He came out of nowhere, to say it shocked us would be putting it lightly. That's when I began treating Momo after I patched you up as best I could. Sorry if it was an odd job at best, I'm no member of squad four after all." Finishing with a slight chuckle, Izuru adjusted his gaze to gauge Rangiku's reaction. He was hoping to elicit some chuckles from herself to lighten the mood. He knew they all had a rough day.

What he was not prepared for, was for her to look as if she forgot her Mother's birthday. Izuru pushed his attempt at humor to the back of his mind. "Rangiku? What's wrong?" Finally seeming to gain her voice, Rangiku acquired a contemplative expression on her face, explaining her line of thought. "Oh no, nothing's wrong Izuru. It's just...you said you saw Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" Getting a nod indicating an affirmative, she pushed on. "Has he come back from his battle with Aizen yet?" At this Izuru adopted a look of confusion. She must've not been around to witness Ichigo's initial skirmish with the mastermind.

"When I spoke to Captain Komamura, he told me that Ichigo was soundly defeated, I'm afraid. Why do you ask?" Knitting her brows in confusion, Rangiku racked her mind for what she could recall of the teenager. Things weren't adding up. _'That doesn't make any sense. Izuru wasn't present when he appeared beside me, Gin and Aizen. Not to mention, how could all of the others have witnessed it too? Surely Ichigo couldn't have been defeated so easily after manhandling that bastard like it was as mundane as taking care of dirty laundry...'_ "Are you sure Izuru?"

Still retaining his prior confusion, Izuru nodded firmly. Seemingly at a loss as to where this conversation was going. "The reason I say that is because I saw him before I fell unconscious. He certainly didn't seem defeated to me." Izuru's own brows rose in surprise. _'If she saw him here, then that means at some point he came here. What reason would there have been for him to do so?'_ "Ichigo Kurosaki was here? Are you sure yourself? I don't recall being told he left the immediate area to go to this part of Karakura." Shaking her head at Izuru's features scrunched up in clear befuddlement, Rangiku gave up on doing things the slow and steady way. Opting to simply cut to the chase. " **Yes** I am sure!" she slightly hissed in frustration. "He arrived shortly after I found Gin. Aizen was in this weird butterfly garb and was about to kill me because I was stupid enough to blindly rush in. But Ichigo came in time to stop him. That was when I saw him."

Izuru flinched at her suddenly harsh tone but listened to her explanation attentively, processing what she said. Rangiku felt guilt quickly spread throughout her as she noticed. She didn't mean to snap at him like that. "Izuru I didn't mean-" Cutting her off before she could finish, Izuru gave her a kind smile. Delivering his verbal interruption with a soft tone. "Don't even worry about it, Rangiku. I know it must be hard for you right now. I'm just glad some life's coming back to you. Soul King knows what would happen if the lifeblood of the Seireitei wasn't around to liven up our stress-filled lives."

Nudging her jokingly, Rangiku gave a minute giggle in return. She could always trust Izuru to be sensitive to kami knows everything about his friends. Rangiku's new point of information did spark Izuru to analyze the situation further, however. He brought his fingers to his chin in thought. _'If what she says is true, it appears Ichigo did, in fact, come to this area at some point. Was Captain Komamura off the mark? Or did Ichigo venture off at some point later? How troublesome...'_ This certainly created some questions as to the fate of both Ichigo himself and the monster involved. It seems they couldn't catch a break at the moment. "If that's the case, we better head back to where the others have regrouped. Perhaps Ichigo's arrived there in our absence. Even if that proves to not be the case, the others might know what's going on. Let's go." Agreeing with her fellow Lieutenant, she allowed him to lead the way as he set a swift but steady pace. Following him closely to ensure she got to their destination as rapidly as possible. This was another time her curiosity burned so much it wouldn't go away until she satiated it. Recalling her last thoughts before she fell unconscious. _'I hope he pulled through...'_

Arriving at the Soul Reaper's temporary base of operations, the pair of lieutenants realized two things. One; Ichigo had indeed arrived in their absence. Though the second realization didn't have them jumping for joy. As two; he was being strapped to stretcher frantically as members of squad four, as well as Captain Unohana, surrounded him in droves. The only sound other than muttering from medics being Ichigo's guttural grunts of pain. _'Oh god...'_ Rangiku thought. Not even noticing that while Izuru's thoughts mirrored her own, he had already leaped into action. Organizing some unseated officers to begin preparing a Senkaimon for the other wounded in the vicinity.

Recalling her last time seeing him, Rangiku chewed her lip in worry. _'Did he really fail? Was his initial dominance truly just a fluke?'_ She didn't want to entertain the idea of that being the case. They were doomed otherwise. _'No...if everyone here hasn't been obliterated from the creation of the Ouken then everything is fine. Calm down.'_ Scoffing at her fraying emotions, she still wondered what was causing the spiky-haired teen to be in such a state. Surely his injuries wouldn't have been fatal enough to incur such a reaction if that were true...would it? His strength couldn't have been a mere happy accident. Confusion once again settled in. She simply couldn't rationalize it.

 _'Whatever it is, I just hope he turns out okay. I can't imagine what battling that psychopath would be like for someone so young...especially considering how much of a sweetheart he is. The lug head thinks he's clever when he tries to hide it with that scowl of his, but I know he's as mushy as they come.'_ Laughing lightly at the thought, she recalled the many times she teased him to death. Ending with him blushing up a storm and proclaiming that as a gentleman he simply couldn't take advantage of a woman on principle. Naivety was always a treasure to be around. _'Regardless, I know for a fact I have to thank him for what he's done. If it wasn't for his actions, my home would be in ruin. Not to mention he avenged Gin where I couldn't. Ichigo truly never ceases to amaze.'_ Resolving to do so as soon as she had the chance, Rangiku made to finish up what was left to take care of around her. Eager to see this emotional roller coaster of a day be put to rest.

* * *

 **Another quick Author's note: Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and just some clarification in case you were wondering. I know this chapter seems more Rangiku centric than Ichigo but that's simply because at the moment he's essentially out of commission. Though never fear! The next chapter will focus primarily on Ichigo and his trip back to the Soul Soceity. The more comedic section was put in simply because, for the most part, the story has been very serious and intense thus far so I felt some comedic relief would be appreciated. Whilst, of course, making sure it fits in the context. There hasn't been a shift to complete comedy I assure you.**

 **Until next time! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Author's note: Heeeeyyy guys holy cow it's been a while! How have you been? So sorry I haven't updated sooner. My schedule recently became quite frantic and busy with family issues/drama and what not, so that unfortunately muddled up my writing efficiency quite a bit. Fear not! I shall be updating more regularly now...hopefully...assuming life doesn't throw a curveball again :') Aaaaanyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and as always; follow, fave and review! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Bitter Beginning

Something was entering his ears. Something...what was it? What was...no. It wasn't just something. It was...voices...yes. That was what it was. He could hear them. He could sense them. But...he couldn't move. He was so tired...oh so tired.

Convening at the squad four barracks, one Hanataro Yamada relayed everything he could about the condition of one of the Gotei Thirteen's most powerful allies to join their ranks in centuries. An individual that never ceased to come to their aid. However, at this time, the meek former seventh seat couldn't believe what was happening. For all intents and purposes, Ichigo Kurosaki - the one who taught him to take pride in his ability, the one who had faith in him no matter what the situation, the one who gave him the will to stand up for himself - was dying. The idea alone threatened to overwhelm him with worry.

"H-His spiritual pressure is fading fast, Captain! Kisuke Urahara informed us it had something to do with an attack he used during his battle with the traitor Aizen Sosuke, but not much else is known!" Hanataro all but exclaimed. A jittery sense of panic dripping from his words.

Now, something was entering his eyes. He couldn't discern what exactly. All he knew was that it was bright and that it stung. What does that have in common with your eyes?...bright...stung...oh yes...light. That's what it was. Light. Light really burned.

Acknowledging the boy's report with a curt nod, the captain of the fourth division known as Retsu Unohana began pooling her reiatsu into her hands smoothly. The telltale process of performing healing Kido upon her patient with practiced ease becoming evident from the green glow emitting from her palms. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I see. Thank you for your report, Hanataro. Quickly go ahead and prepare what is needed, I must remain here and stabilize him." Nodding his head in affirmation, Hanataro bolted off towards his objective. Calling for any idle officers to aid him in making sure everything was prepared accordingly. While knowing Captain Unohana herself was working on the Substitute pacified his growing concern somewhat, it still settled into him with the ease of a lead truck. He could somehow sense the strain it was taking her to do what she said, or was that just his anxiety talking? He didn't know.

What he did know were the possibilities of failure, however; what if it ended up being all for nothing? A fruitless endeavor that simply had no hope of being achieved? What if he couldn't do enough, what if he, useless Hanataro Yamada, failed to meet the mark once again? _'No...I can't think like that! What would Ichigo say right now? What would...well, now that I think about it, he isn't exactly lucid right now, so technically...no no! You're getting distracted again, Yamada! Focus on the task at hand! He would tell me to stop worrying about what ifs and just get the job done! Don't lose your head now!'_ Regaining his wavering confidence, Hanataro whizzed past the area. Checking for any inconsistencies to correct. Nothing was going to prevent Ichigo Kurosaki from making a full recovery, he would make sure of it.

* * *

There it was again, that irritating feeling in his eyes. Also, just like before, he couldn't move a single inch. The familiarity calming him and puzzling him at the same time. Wait...there was something different this time, what was it? Brows knitted in concentration. It was on the tip of his tongue, what was it...Ah! Voices. That's what was missing. Where did they go?

Feeling as if his eyes were the heaviest things in the world, Ichigo attempted to open them. Struggling to lift his lids up for more than a few seconds as a groan escaped his lips. _'God damn it...I don't remember this being so hard!'_ Releasing a deep breath, he tried to do so again. This time having the ability to keep them open somewhat. _'Okay...that's that problem solved. Now if only it wasn't so freaking bright in here!'_ Growling in irritation as he squinted from the nearby window's colossal amount of sunlight coming through it, Ichigo awaited his eyes to adjust to where he was. Softly sighing in relief when that problem was solved as well. _'Finally...that's better. Now, why would I be-'_ His train of thought halted in his tracks when his memory assaulted him with information. Seemingly recognizing his desire for answers.

 _"Stop fucking around Zangetsu! Teach me The Final Getsuga Tensho!" "What I desire to protect and what you desire to protect are entirely, and utterly, different." "I'm truly sorry...Ichigo." The earth shuddered, a new arrival disrupting both parties. "Do not lament, I will not destroy Karakura town, you will-" A heavy groan entered his ears. He was in disbelief. "Why with such intellect...do you not act!? Why do you subjugate yourself to that thing!?" Everything became still. Ichigo questioned how ignorant he truly was. "My powers...they're-"_

All of the internal vigor he possessed before left him. He remembered what happened all too well now. A voice broke Ichigo from his reverie, however. He lifted his gaze that had trailed downwards to meet the source. "chigo? Ichigo? How are you feeling today?" The soft voice and serene smile of Captain Unohana filled his vision. He gave a small smile in return. "Well, besides feeling like my body's made of tar, I think I'm okay. Thank you very much for taking care of me, Captain Unohana." Ichigo chuckled good-naturedly after he finished speaking of his gratitude. Granting him a small smile of her own, she nodded in thanks. Beginning to make her way over to where Ichigo's bed was located. "It's no trouble at all, Ichigo. Though I must ask, is there something bothering you?" Momentarily glancing at the white sheets secured just below his waist, Ichigo shook his head in the negative. Noticing that his torso and left arm were covered in bandages. "Nah I'm fine, just feeling a little sluggish I guess."

Ichigo spoke with what appeared to be a perfectly confident and reassuring tone to none the wiser. His casual manner of speech rolling out smoothly. Yet, Captain Unohana knew better. She was wiser. Her intuition as a doctor screaming at her that in all actuality, that wasn't the case in truth at all. She hadn't been a medical expert for as long as she had without being able to pick up on the signs of someone not being at their best. The one prevalent here being you don't sound like a rehearsed doll when you're fine. She voiced this fact. "Ichigo, you were clenching your jaw so tightly I thought I'd have to perform some dentist work on you. **Now**...I'm going to ask you again, is there something bothering you, Ichigo?"

Even though there was a slight mirth in Captain Unohana's speech; it was dominated by a commanding and stern visage. The endearing quality it initially possessed fading quickly. He could practically hear her daring him to disagree. Making the most pragmatic decision, he didn't. The familiar chill he experienced when he traveled through the Garganta to the false Karakura town crawling up his spine. _'Kami I will never know how she does that...'_ Coughing slightly to clear his throat as well as his nerves, Ichigo removed the small smile he was sporting prior. Replacing it with an expression he hoped was as neutral as possible. He failed. "It's just...there's something you should know about my condition, Captain Unohana." Shutting his eyes, Ichigo's brows furrowed in reluctance. His cheekbones heavily visible once again as he clenched his jaw in anger. Ichigo felt as if his throat and lips were suddenly impossibly dry. His right fist gripped his thigh tightly.

"My powers are not going to be coming back anytime soon. I'm afraid my time as a Substitute will be...over." Saying it out loud didn't help the feelings that had stirred inside him. In fact, he felt much worse. Back when he was revealing it to Kisuke, he at least had some reprieve in the fact that pain had prevented him from thinking about it. He could avoid accepting the ugly truth of his situation as he sunk into unconsciousness. But now, that wasn't an option. His thigh began to bruise. He started to feel sick. Even so, he gave his all into retaining his own somewhat composed visage. It wouldn't do to annoy the woman who saved his life with his petty prattlings. He exhaled deeply as he opened his eyes again once more.

"Don't worry, I'm okay with that. Aizen needed to be stopped, and it was my duty as Karakura town's Substitute Soul Reaper to defend it, no matter the cost. I'm happy, even. I made sure it was done with my own two hands. There's nothing more I could've asked for." His voice had wavered slightly near the end. With what he didn't know. Was it anger? Grief? Pain from him all but attempting to tear a hole in his leg? He wasn't sure. Regardless of whether it was one or all of them, it was all moot really. Nothing was going to change the choices that led him here. His hand fell to his side. _'Damn it all...'_

The ebony haired healer frowned as she heard this. Her gut told her there was more to it, but she didn't prod any further than what he had told her. He didn't need her asking questions he couldn't answer straight away. While Unohana did consider the teen to be a bit too bullheaded for his own good at times, she knew his heart was always in the right place. He always sought to do what he believed was right, regardless of the consequences. He never complained about what state he was left in, so long as those who were close to him remained safe. One might say he was too selfless. Suicidally protective at times even. To say this news was tragic would be an understatement. _'Once again, he's simply accepting the consequences of what's happened as what is. No complaints, no whining, just...acceptance. How could someone so young feel like this is what they have to be?'_

Shaking her head minutely, the healer decided to press on, asking another question. "I see, Hanataro told me that it had something to do with an attack you used during your battle with Aizen Sosuke, is that correct?" Nodding to indicate that was indeed correct, Ichigo's eyes had briefly lit up in recognition at the name. However, that light was snuffed out. Replaced with a blankness Unohana had sensed during his prior explanation. She nodded herself in understanding. "While I have stabilized your reiatsu, it has severely depleted from what it once was. Furthermore, while I do know why that is the case, I don't know how the process will proceed from here. Never in the recorded history of the Soul Society has a Soul Reaper lost their powers in such a manner. Thus, I will be awaiting Kisuke Urahara's recommendation on how to approach your situation. In the meantime, you shall be here under my care." She explained this all as efficiently as possible. She could sense that not only was he still exhausted in his current state, he wished to be in solitude for now. Receiving another nod in the affirmative from Ichigo, she grimaced slightly. His expression had become weary.

"There's no need to worry, Ichigo. I as well as all of squad four will be taking good care of you. Just sit back and rest up, hm?" Putting on the most encouraging expression she possibly could, her attempt to liven him up was rewarded with another small smile, though this one was the same as before, a carbon copy to fit on his face. Something to wear when you couldn't do it in earnest. That made her heart lurch. "I'll be checking up on you periodically, so no more heroics okay?" The same chuckle she heard at first met her ears. Her heart lurched more. "Don't worry ma'am, with hospitality as great as this I don't plan on it anytime soon. Thanks again, Captain Unohana." Attempting to hide her growing concern, Unohana released her own chuckle, making her way to the exit as she headed for her office. _'That poor boy...'_

* * *

The door to his resting place within the squad four barracks closed gently. Ichigo released a bitter laugh. "Me? Heroics? What a joke." Looking out the window by his bedside, he mulled over what has truly become of him now that all of this madness had finished. The cool breeze brushing against his exposed features. Soon enough, Zangetsu's proclamation would reach reality. His powers as a death god would die out. Withering away just like he initially felt when he used the Final Getsuga. Then, without his powers came the absence of those within the Soul Society. The people who he had fought alongside, the people who he had formed bonds of friendship and comradery with that he never imagined possible. the people who he even considered family in everything but blood. All because he hadn't been strong enough to stop Aizen's machinations before it escalated so much. Before it spiraled out of control.

 _'Idiot...this is what you've wanted from the beginning. To have a normal life without seeing spirits. To exist without the supernatural **plaguing** your existence. You should be happy.'_

He recalled when he first became a Soul Reaper. How he had been gifted the power to protect his family from a complete stranger. He recalled when that stranger had been sentenced to death for that very reason. Leading to him storming the Seireitei to not allow himself to be the kind of scum to spit on that kindness. He recalled when his sweetest friend; Orihime Inoue, was kidnapped by a man who had already caused so much death. The one who had orchestrated everything behind the scenes. He recalled so many memories, so many times of when he was Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Could he really move on from that? Could he really forget it all in favor of just being normal ol' Ichigo Kurosaki? He didn't know. He didn't know and that pained him to no end.

 _'Right now, all I can do is focus on making sure I even get to make that decision. I can barely stay awake for twenty minutes as it is. No point in holding back my recovery just to delay it any further.'_ With that, Ichigo adjusted his position carefully. Laying down completely on his back as his eyes drifted shut. His body remembering it was still tired beyond measure. Sleep met him swiftly, his mind circling the choice that sooner or later would be unavoidable. _'What the hell am I going to do?...'_

* * *

Unohana hadn't told Ichigo that many people were anxiously waiting to visit him down the corridor. She didn't want to make him feel like he had to take visitors in his current state. He had just barely woken up from what was the equivalent of intense surgery in the world of the living. Now was not the time. She made her way down that very corridor, noticing everyone perking up at her appearance. "How is he Captain Unohana?!" "Is Ichigo okay?" "Will he survive!? Is Ichigo alright?" "Please tell us Captain Unohana!" Bombarding the healer with question after question, all of these voices trailed off into silence when they noticed the expression Unohana was wearing. It was deathly sweet. The kind of expression that was only possible when Captain Retsu Unohana was not pleased. They all became anxious. "Miss Kuchiki, Mr. Abarai, Mr. Ishida, Miss Inoue, while I can understand your desire to know of the condition of your friend, please keep in mind this is ultimately still a medical bay. As such, it is **very** inconsiderate to be shouting about like barbarians when the wounded are attempting to recover...would you not agree?" Breaking out into cold sweats, the quartet nodded very enthusiastically. Looking as if they were snapping their necks in the process. "Would you like to hear about the condition of our hero Ichigo?" They nodded even more. "Then please remain quiet. I would greatly appreciate it." Not even a breath was taken in case the captain in front of them heard it.

Looking as if her interrogators were fit to burst, Unohana mercifully began her explanation. Entailing everything that Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara had told her respectively. They all listened with rapt attention, their expressions falling when they realized the implications of the state that Ichigo was in. "So...Ichigo won't be able to carry out his duties anymore?" The question came from a tentative Rukia, searching Unohana's eyes desperately. She nodded solemnly. "His reiatsu is slowly diminishing even as we speak. Eventually, nearly all of it will be gone I speculate. His time with the Gotei Thirteen would meet an end." Rukia, as well as many others, gained expressions ranging from crushed to horrified. The harsh reality of what had transpired crashing down upon them. Unknowingly mirroring each other's thoughts. _'No way..._ '

Captain Unohana noticed that while Ichigo's other commonly seen human friend Yasutora Sado was present, some others were there also. Namely: one Ikkaku Madarame, one Yumichika Ayasegawa and finally, one Rangiku Matsumoto. She was surprised, to say the least. "I did not expect you three to be here also, has young Ichigo become a respected friend of yours?" Her question could've come off as callous, however, it was simply pure curiosity. Since she has often been stationed within the squad four barracks, she never interacted with many other high ranking officers other than her fellow Captains and her Lieutenant Isane too often. To see three members from the upper echelon in attendance was fascinating. Ikkaku was the first to answer. Rubbing his definitely not bald head sheepishly. "Yep, the kid sure is one hell of a fighter. It felt wrong to not check up on how he's doing as a member of squad eleven, ya know?" Inwardly rolling her eyes, Unohana's gaze drifted to Yumichika, awaiting his own. It came within milliseconds. "It would be a travesty to not see if someone so alike ourselves was recovering well. I'm with Ikkaku on this." Yumichika said this in that commonly minorly haughty tone of his. Rubbing his fingers together as he inspected his nails for any imperfections. She inwardly rolled her eyes again but accepted the answer nonetheless. They thought they were sneakily hiding their concern with brazen and casual remarks. Those two could be so massively different but uncannily similar at the time

Once her eyes trailed to the final person she was intrigued by, however, she noticed that Rangiku seemed to hesitate slightly. A stark contrast to the duo she was sitting next to. A black eyebrow rose questioningly. "My reason is...well...I have to make sure the one who saved my life is doing okay, right?" Rangiku sported a somewhat nervous smile as she spoke. Appearing reluctant to share anything beyond that. Everyone present gave Rangiku pointed looks, but Unohana nodded in acceptance, filing it down in her mind. She knew that this war had especially been tough on the buxom Lieutenant since her childhood friend Gin Ichimaru had joined the enemy force. It would be tough for anyone to witness someone they deeply care about betraying them in such a manner. _'It seems this war's effects will be present for a long time. I can only hope the thirteen court guard squads recover quickly. I don't think we could survive another Aizen popping up anytime soon.'_

"Understandable, I will inform all of you when dear Ichigo will be available to visit. But even then, I expect you all to be nothing but respectful to not only this area but the patient in question. No doing anything too extravagant. He **doesn't** need excitement, he **needs** rest. Is that understood?" As Unohana spoke, the sickeningly sweet aura everyone was accustomed to enveloped her intensely. Turning to face them with a deceptively warm smile. They all nodded vigorously. "Good, now off you go, there are probably plenty of tasks to occupy yourselves within the rebuilding process. No point in loitering around anymore." Unohana said. The many visitors beginning to trudge off. All except one, though. Rangiku Matsumoto remained. Her eyes lingering on where Unohana had initially come from. A forlorn expression was twisting her features. "Is there something I can help you with Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Not replying for some time, she eventually shook her head like a wet dog in the negative. Quickly making her own way out. "No no, it's fine, Captain. I'll be off now." Rangiku spoke in a hurried tone, swiftly marching herself out with a strange eagerness.

Puzzled by this, Unohana decided to file that instance away as well. Heading to her office. _'I'll have to keep an eye on her also, it seems. Perhaps she's still feeling shell-shocked from all of the commotion. I know I certainly will be needing all the assistance I can get here._ ' Letting out a rare sigh of exhaustion, the most powerful healer in all of the Seireitei began her rounds once again. It was her duty to look after those in need after all.

* * *

 **Another quick Author's note: Howdy again! Sooo I know you guys may be a bit er peeved at Ichigo and Rangiku not directly interacting in earnest yet, but don't worry! They will in good time, just gotta let it all flow naturally, ya know? Oh, you don't? You wish to impale me with the pointy end of your Zanpakuto? Weeellllp...gotta go byeeeeeeeeeeeeee :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Holyyyyyyy crap guys I'm here! So sorry about the immenselyyyy late update. I had majorrrr technical difficulties in the form of a faulty laptop and forgetting my god damn email to log in to Grammarly. Yes I use that, I'm not ashamed to admit my natural writing quality is not stellar :') xD Please don't hate me too much and enjoy a new chapter of Strawberry Descent! I love you all so much! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** What the future holds

"His reiatsu is slowly diminishing even as we speak. Eventually, nearly all of it will be gone I speculate. His time with the Gotei Thirteen would meet an end." Rangiku Matsumoto relayed the precise words of the best healer within the Soul Society to her fellow Lieutenants. Her gaze drifting to meet each of her colleague's duo of retinas steadfastly. From time to time she had experienced moments where her duty dictated she reveal information to her comrades that made them uncomfortable. That made them uneasy. Yet, despite invoking those feelings within her fellow Soul Reapers, she always felt a sense of comfort in having the ability to reassure them. To confidently say that regardless of what they had just heard, hope was not lost. Victory could still be achieved. However, as she progressed through the sea of faces before her, she bit her lip tentatively. This time was different.

In this situation, she had absolutely no idea what to say that would remedy the expressions of shock, rage, and sorrow that permeated the room. What could she say? That they all needn't worry about the boy who, through sheer determination and unmatched resolve, saved people that were doomed to no longer exist in their lives at all? That they could rest easy knowing a human teenager - who had no true responsibility or deserved involvement in the politics and warfare of a military organization - went to such lengths to solve what they couldn't? It seemed like a more and more ridiculous idea the longer she pondered it.

Ridiculous seemed to be a word in the minds of many when the ensemble began to speak once more. Voices of outrage, pity, and desperation making themselves heard. Rangiku listened, swallowing slowly as she felt the intensity of growing confusion weigh her down. The aftermath of the Winter War had left many unsure, many not unscathed, but this truly was a wrench thrown into the minds of those in the know. She felt desperate to quell it. _'What a mess...'_

Her desperation turned into hope when a new voice cut through the cluster of noise. A voice she could never get tired of hearing in times like these. "Lieutenants!" The proclamation reined in any muttering or heated debate. Violently stunning all present into silence. The voice continued. " **We** , bar our Captains we faithfully serve, are the highest authority within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. As such, **we** , do not resort to petty squabbling when receiving a vital report pertaining to a fellow member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. We need not resort to such a thing, as **we** carry ourselves with the level of dedication and expertise our position as second in command requires of us. Have you forgotten yourselves?"

Vice Captain Ise Nanao adjusted her glasses with her familiar precision, leveling her comrades with an unwavering, pertinent stare. Making what could only be described as severe eye contact with all who had acted up. Nothing more needed to be done. She then began in a softer tone, the initial harsh air that surrounded her dulled somewhat. "I know it has been a trying time for all of us, I know that we all, in our own way, have suffered." The silence did not cease. Nanao's expression had become mournful. "Whether it's those we admired, those we were close to, or even those that we loved, none of us were lucky enough to not lose at least one or the other." The silence became deafening. Nanao regained her strength once again. "However, right now is not the time to grieve, for we must restore our home, squads, and souls under our protection back to their rightful condition. That is what comes first."

Many balked but grimaced in acceptance in the statement. Now was not the time to throw in the towel when now - more than ever - their strength was needed. Nods of recognition filled the room soon after. "Despite Ichigo Kurosaki's...unfortunate circumstances, he did a great service to the Soul Society. To us. Without his help, Aizen Sosuke would've annihilated all that we know and care about. A prospect I'm sure many of you aren't particularly fond of." Directing her attention to the officer who knew the most about the current point of contention, Nanao questioned a reluctant Isane Kotetsu. Brushing past any doubts in her mind to drive home what was undoubtedly another complicated meeting to put it lightly. "Isane, could you please inform us of the specifics in regards to Ichigo Kurosaki's medical condition?"

Every eye in the room swiveled to the woman in question. A sense of humid, foreign focus overpowering the Lieutenant of squad four. The timid healer gulped slightly from the attention but proceeded with what was asked of her. Time doesn't wait for anyone as they say. "As of 74 hours ago, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki has been under intense care for the injuries he sustained whilst participating in the Winter War." Her explanation was slow and practiced. Small breathes accompanying any pauses in her speech. Morbid anticipation visible in everyone's varying orbs. "Largely, he appeared to look relatively fine when he arrived at the post-battle waypoint. His most dangerous looking wound seeming to be a significant length of his left arm appearing extremely burned. Lacking a large portion of the initial layer of skin along the appendage."

Many were slightly surprised at this. While injury on the battlefield wasn't uncommon, most present hadn't been hugely affected physically by any skirmishes in the final battle. Bar Momo of course, but that was another fish to fry entirely. "I can honestly say I and the rest of the team felt a small relief at this, we heal this kind of thing all the time. It's practically common for this type of wound to come up with someone like the Head Captain around." Many chuckled at this, remembering to time a many when the old man would be complaining about a "Disgraceful mishap" during jinzen. Isane continued onwards. "However, this was just a minor issue. For when he finally lay in front of us, something worse was occurring." Many refocused on the task at hand. "He was screaming in agony, but not the loud kind. It was more...silent, indicating something so painful his vocal chords couldn't properly voice how intense it was. I checked his reiatsu reserves like I always do and discovered that they were...rapidly depleting. So rapidly he likely seemed destined to die...right then and there." Many grew shocked, surely he hadn't been in that bad of a condition, right? The fragility that grew in Isane's throat said otherwise.

"When Kisuke Urahara informed me of his own crude analysis of the situation, it clicked together slightly. His Zanpakuto was leaving his body, or in other words, his very soul was being ripped from him in the most forceful manner possible." Isane inhaled then exhaled once more. Sucking in oxygen with a furtive sense of urgency. "Quickly deciding he required immediate medical attention, Hanataro and I made our way to Squad Four, bringing him directly to the Captain herself as I prepared a room for operating. Upon further examination during the operation, he was not only sporting intense burns reaching nearly the entire length of his left arm but was, for a lack of better term, being destroyed from the inside out. Allow me to explain." Weary confusion became the dominant presence stretching across the building. "The form of a Soul Reaper is made up of reishi, so...it was as if his body was losing nearly seventy-five percent of its mass. It's flesh, it's muscle, it's bones, it's organs, you name it. All within the span of minutes." Many cringed intensely at what was sounding excruciating, to say the least. Silence had returned proper. "In all honesty, if the Captain hadn't been there, he'd have died for sure. While my medical expertise is vast, I've never in my career as a Soul Reaper come across such a travesty. I practically embodied the word panic." Isane gave a lifeless chuckle as a gift to her personal testimony. Her voice becoming crippled from the honesty. Many continued to remain attentive. "Finally, after an unreal amount of hours in that room...he was stable. Though the blood and his cries will always be painted in my eyes" A deep breath was drawn before she joined in the silence. Her eyes slightly watering at the memory alone. Nanao herself beginning to rub the poor woman's arm to soothe her worries. An additional deep breath was drawn, shaky and unsteady at best. "That's all I can tell you for sure."

The room had grown solemn, digesting the news as best as it could. Rangiku herself nodded in grisly understanding, the nitty gritty of the situation is all too familiar to her. All too familiar...

 _"She began to weep. The most crushing feeling of despair steadily rising within her. He was dead. The one she treasured most was gone."_

Grimacing despite her efforts of affording only neutrality Rangiku listened on to Nanao's further instructions. Nodding gently in response as she began to make her way out. Work needed to be done, after all, no amount of turmoil was going to change that.

* * *

"Arms up...down...up again...very good Ichigo. It seems those strong arms of yours are not in too much pain anymore. You can thank Isane for doing such a good job of mending the skin from your burns." Retsu Unohana smiled beatifically at one Ichigo Kurosaki. The teen in question smiling slightly despite grumbling through nearly the entire duration of his "recovery routine". Letting out a relieved sigh he all but slumped down onto his bed. Completing the act a little more gently than he did so last time, which was not _dumping_ his forgettably fragile body onto the mattress. Oh, how he paid for his haste prior, never again...

Shivering slightly but soldiering on, Ichigo leaned back onto his arms as he sat there. Listening to the steady trail of scribbling from Unohana's notes. _'I've been doing this for two weeks now and I can just about walk on my own for a few hours. While that's not the...best progress, it's better than nothing. I honestly should be thankful I'm still alive after the stunt I pulled.'_ In retrospect, his decision to use the Final Getsuga was his most reckless yet. An unknown technique that had the power to stop a hyper-evolved monster in one strike? That was bound to have drawbacks. Drawbacks he's still feeling, even now. He could just imagine the verbal lashing he'd receive from Rukia alone if she discovered the more, well, **_detailed_** details of the event. The words "Fool!" and "Idiot!" being repeated a healthy ten dozen times at the minimum. Good thing he could hide behind squad four to avoid any potential har-

"I have great news, Ichigo. You're set to be discharged by tomorrow morning to afternoon at the latest. You must be happy to be able to see all of those wonderful friends of yours again." Of course. Of course, any plans of evading reprimand would be eviscerated with the pleasant tone of a nun. _'Damn my luck.'_ Straining a smile with a slight tick in his temple, Ichigo wholeheartedly agreed with her last sentence. Maybe a little too wholeheartedly, but details weren't important. What mattered was not pissing off the maternal demon lord of the Soul Society standing before him. Yes, survival is where he needs to focus.

"While I know that this is indeed exciting, I must remind you not to do any physical activity that could put too much strain on yourself. There's no telling what could happen since you're such a unique case." That was an understatement and a half. Something that's always been the crux of it all...

"Now, before we can get you all checked out completely, there's one thing I have to ask you." Ichigo perked up at hearing this. What else was there to say? Was it another test? Was it another operation at some point? _'Please don't tell me I have to have more needles poked through me!'_ "What is it Captain Unohana?" Placing her notepad down gently, the Captain in question turned her gaze towards the teen. Her face molding into one of the most serious expressions he's ever seen her have. Ichigo, taken aback by this, unwittingly swallowed in slight nervousness. "Ichigo dear...are you going to be alright when you leave?"

"Eh?...alright?"

Unohana gained a mighty frown at this, shaking him out of his momentary confusion swiftly. "Oh me? Alright? Don't worry about it Captain, I'll be just fine. Surely you don't doubt your abilities that much?" Ichigo tried to grin in that signature smug but cheeky manner he always does, keyword being **tried** , as his attempt to defuse the tension was put to a brutal execution courtesy of a sharp nod in the negative. He chuckled nervously. "Ichigo, I do not mean your physical wellbeing. I mean your mental wellbeing. You've experienced things no human at your age should, are you sure that hasn't shaken you at all? Left you wondering things you previously didn't? Even maybe...kept you up at night?"

Those questions ground any potential denial or thought to a halt. A screeching halt. He knew all too well what she was getting at. Hell, she's probably seen him shake like a leaf in his sleep on many occasions. Resting hasn't been easy since his admittance in the barracks. _'Will I be...alright? After everything that's happened...?'_ That was quite frankly the question of the century if he was being honest. In fact, he had his own multitude of questions himself, let alone one of that magnitude. _'You know what, even if I am a tad on the questioning side, who am I to pester her when she's got the entire state of the Seireitei to consider? She must be chock-full of duties and obligations just with me alone in here. She doesn't need that kind of weight right now, not her or anyone here.'_ Reaching into himself to muster his strength, Ichigo once again gave Unohana his smugly cheeky grin with added teeth for good measure. Voicing his response in full, "Don't you worry about it, Captain Unohana. You've honestly done more for me than you had to at all. You and everyone here. I'll be just fine." Unohana could only knit her brows in concern at this. The aching feeling of worry knawing at her mercilessly.

 _'He's still keeping it all within himself, that kind of thinking can only lead to worse states of living. That poor boy...'_ Plastering on a warm smile, Unohana nodded in the positive this time. Her willpower to not demand him to stay longer being tested as his expression hardened immensely. His eyes seemed lost in another world. Another moment. "In that case, I'll leave you to it then. Kami knows you're allergic to anything too warm and fuzzy Mr. Scowly Scowl." Unohana giggled to herself when Mr. Scowly Scowl himself did indeed scowl. Though it melted into and flickered between a small smile and what he was wearing prior. She could only stave off her desire to try to get him to talk more. Making her way out of the room at a steady pace.

* * *

Rangiku could only bite her lip in guilt. She had heard and seen what had been exchanged between the savior of the Soul Society and its foremost healer. Her small perch on a tree near the window offering the perfect way to do so. She had been flash stepping towards the squad four barracks to finally speak with the strawberry in question. Her own cowardice hitting her where it hurt just like it had two weeks ago.

 _'Rangiku Matsumoto remained. Her eyes lingering on where Unohana had initially come from. A forlorn expression was twisting her features. "Is there something I can help you with Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Not replying for some time, she eventually shook her head like a wet dog in the negative. Quickly making her own way out. "No no, it's fine, Captain. I'll be off now." Rangiku spoke in a hurried tone, swiftly marching herself out with a strange eagerness.'_

 _'Despite going there with the intention of being a welcoming presence like the rest of the gang, I completely froze up. I felt like I couldn't even move from where I was seated.'_ Rangiku knew exactly why too. The memory of his death was still so fresh in her mind. The memory of him fading away in her grasp. The blood dripping from between her fingers. _'If I had just gone with what he asked, if I had even just left him alone, maybe he wouldn't have died in the first place. Maybe Ichigo would've had more of a chance to kill that bastard Aizen in the first place.'_ It wasn't that it was the teen's fault for her abrupt departure, it was simply because he was so closely connected to that event. That alone was enough to send her running. _'And gods...Ichigo, I can tell just by looking at him he's changed. He's no longer who he once was. His duty took that away from him...'_

She would've cursed the thirteen court guard squads a thousand times over if any of them knew something as colossal as Aizen would occur. She felt like cursing a lot of things lately. _'You know what, no. No, no and no. I will not allow my own faults to stop me from making sure that this boy, this man, will recover from this ordeal. Never will I let my own faults affect others so much...'_

Clenching her fists determinately, Rangiku sped off towards the entrance of squad four as she intended. She needed to speak to the healer in question without fail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors apology letter of apologies:** **Holy jiminey christmas guys it's been a while. I'm so terribly sorry. Life got hectic, technology was irritating, drama played out and an all round sense of burning out got me good. I know I promised to try my best to update faster and I did 'try' but it wasn't good enough. I know, I'll take the loss. Anyways, here's another chapter. I hope you all have been doing well and know that I appreciate each and every follow, fave or review. I'm honestly surprised each time I get positive feedback on this. It's my first fic and I'm not the best writer.**

 **Anyways, enough babbling. Read and tell me what you think if you still don't hate me! xD 3**

 **Chapter 6:** Mission Directive

"You wish to what now?" For the first time in many centuries, blatant and unadulterated confusion had swept over Retsu Unohana's face. The source of which was doing her best to maintain a firmly serious gaze. It wasn't working.

"I want to make sure Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki's transition to the world of the living is as smooth as possible, Captain. As a high ranking officer of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I feel it is my duty to ensure the well being of our newly instated comrade."

Rangiku internally keeled over and winced with despair at her proclamation. Anyone who'd known her for even a tenth of the time the healer in question did would know that something was a little fishy with her comment. An ocean's worth of fishy to be more precise. _'Jeez, that's the weakest excuse I've ever given for, well, anything. I mean I think I could come up with a better excuse as to why I'm putting a wig on the Head Captain, or even tripping over my own hair for Kami's sake!'_

Steeling herself despite the now abundantly suspicious expression Unohana is now wearing, Rangiku soldiered on. Surely she could pull off one measly white lie, right?

"Uhuh...I didn't know you cared so much about our dear Ichigo, Lieutenant Matsumoto. While I certainly believe you've come to know him as a friend, has that relationship truly developed into something that would cause you to go out of your way like this? Or is it something that I'm not aware of?"

 _'Oh crap! Of course, I can't pull it off. No one in the Soul Society can avoid that stare without feeling like they're about to make their teeth rotten with lies, damn it. Stupid maternal demon...'_

Sighing in defeat Rangiku leaned back into a spare chair that was by the ebony haired healer's desk. Operation 'Convince Captain Unohana I'm definitely necessary for this task for reasons that are definitely good' failing spectacularly.

Raising an eyebrow at the strawberry blonde's demeanor Unohana sighed herself, sitting at her desk as she eyed the lieutenant before her. She had an incline as to what it may or may not have to do with. Or specifically, who.

"Miss Matsumoto, does it have anything to do wit-" "Yes!" "Yes?..." "Yes..." Rangiku deflated upon her second answer, nodding gently as she looked off to the side. "I see. I see..." Unohana trailed. The confirmation to the final piece of a ninety-eight percent complete puzzle sliding into place with a solemn ease.

Gathering her thoughts, Unohana decided to explore the topic as gently as she could. While she could theorize about the specifics of the situation, it'd be best to hear them straight from the source. Whether it took five minutes or five decades. "Tell me, Rangiku. What exactly has you so determined?"

"Well...I just feel...responsible, you could say." Rangiku confessed. Finding a particular part of the wooden interior very interesting.

"What for?"

"Everything. Gin, Aizen, Momo, Izuru, Ichigo...it's as if everything around me is **_screaming_** at me that I'm to blame. And no matter how hard I try, I can't shake it off. It's sticking and damning and I don't know what to do."

 _'Ah...the classic victim responsibility train of thought. I imagine everyone in some capacity has experienced that since all of this horror started, but Rangiku in particular...she felt more personally involved than most. A testimony to her sheer passion towards helping those in need.'_

"Out of all of these factors, which ones would you say are the most significant? I imagine Gin is the largest but is there anything else that's relative in size? Anything at all?" Unohana's line of questioning was kind but calculated. As the chief medical expert for a military organization, her understanding of psychology was broader than most. It was keener than most. Getting to the bottom of any soldiers guilt was a job she was all too familiar with. The harsh reality of it not being estranged to her either.

"If I had to pick the second in line, it'd probably be Ichigo, Captain. Allow me to properly explain." Smoothing the nervousness from herself as best as she could, Rangiku spoke. _'Here we go...'_ "When I understood what Gin did, it left me...empty. At the academy, we're trained to anticipate any and all conclusions to an operation. To any situation. Gin was...well he was Gin. You could never tell what that jerkface was up to right?" Her lips quirked in amusement. Recalling many tales of teasing and ridiculousness. Unohana nodded in understanding with a faint smile of her own.

 _'Keep going, you've got this. Even if she says no, at least you'll get it out to someone. Don't be afraid.'_ Shaking her head at the memories, Rangiku dug deeper into her explanation. A visceral mixture of pain and curiosity sliding onto her features. "Ichigo is a bit of an enigma too. He _claims_ to be fine, he _claims_ to be willing to go to every end imaginable, and yet when I thought about it, he seems so distant. As if like Gin, he masks what he is much too often." Sighing for the umpteenth time, Rangiku cupped her palm to her cheek. Squinting in contemplative ambiance. A dark eyebrow rose.

"I failed to reach Gin before horror-struck, so to sum up my thoughts...I want to try to reach Kurosaki. Is that so bad?" Rangiku finished.

A silence stretched over the room. Birthing a pause that seemed to fully leave all of Rangiku's cards on the table. She swallowed heavily. The mercy of the merciful slipping atop her words as Captain Unohana refused to respond immediately.

"Lieutenant...I find your reasoning to be **absolutely** flawed." Unohana declared. _'I knew it, who in their right mind would let some emotional hag jump into such a sensitive situation?'_ "There is no doubt in my mind that everything you've said regarding Ichigo Kurosaki...is an understatement."

 _'Huh?!'_

Nodding to herself as if she's just confirmed a completely self-evident scientific truth, Unohana pressed onwards. "That boy has always seemed a little apathetic in our interactions but since the Winter War? His detachment is as clear as day."

Shocked by the healer's admission, Rangiku could only nod dumbly. _'What is even going on right now?!'_

"While I cannot say there's anything majorly deep-seated, something is clearly bringing him down. I also cannot say this is necessarily unexpected, battle changes us. Especially if we play an enormously active role in it. However..."

Coming to a stand and spinning on her heel, Unohana rummaged through her desk drawers. Making her way to Rangiku's seat once the object in question was retrieved. She sighed as she thumbed through some thick paperwork. "My place is here, there's no telling how much work is left to be done amidst the aftermath of our little fiasco. As a result, I will be charging you with a mission of utmost importance. A mission directly from me as the head of medical expertise within The Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

A look of satisfaction spread over the superior officer. Turning the paper around, she gestured for Rangiku to take it. Gingerly, the buxom beauty gripped it within her hand. Eyes skimming over the various formalities contained within files.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten, I, Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four, charge you with aiding one Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki with his post-battle recovery. The rehabilitation of both his mental and physical health is at risk, you will do anything and everything within your power to rejuvenate and replenish his battle-ready status. Do you understand?"

 _'No way...'_ Despite the horrible thoughts that flashed inside her mind prior, Rangiku grinned. A sense of victory overcoming her initial shock. _'This is it, this is the chance I wanted!'_ Rising to her feet, Rangiku raised her hand in genuine salute, a sight that would've given Captain Hitsugaya a stroke in sheer surprise...and annoyance. _'All I have to do is say yes...'_

Steeling herself, Rangiku all but shouted her response. A bemused Unohana giggling slightly.

"Yes, Captain!"

"That's wonderful," Unohana said. "All you have to do is sign some sheets and it'll be time to visit the World of the Living."

Continuing to grin like a madwoman, Rangiku turned her attention to the papers in question. Her excitement slowly but surely dropping off of a cliff once she realized the reality of her situation.

"This is _a lot_ of paperwork Captain."

"It is."

Rangiku scowled, "You knew this when you decided to let me chase my tail on my problems, didn't you?"

"Yes." Unohana sighed. A sense of unadulterated pleasantness washing over her.

"You were already planning on giving me this 'mission' before I even barged in, weren't you?"

"Absolutely."

Rangiku gave her most mighty sigh. "Sometimes I wonder how much of an act your kind demeanor is, Captain."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Unohana continued to embody serenity.

Walking. The age-old mode of transportation all less hairy monkeys are intimately familiar with. From birth, it's a struggle to a trivial feat in a very short amount of time. Monkeys are smart like that.

Souls have an advantage in that regard. Commonly, they retain the physical memory of their past lives with no trouble. Bar very small children or the elderly, of course. With such a boon, adjusting to the day to day of the Rukongai is swift.

The injured, however? That's a different story entirely. It didn't matter how well oiled your nerves and muscles were, how gifted you were as an intellectual. If you had a big enough boo-boo, that boo-boo is gonna shove its leg through the proverbial waterfall of willpower and say "No, I will not let you get to your favorite snack, bucko."

One bucko in question had this story being read to him with the utmost passion. He wasn't enjoying it in the slightest.

"Ow! Damnit. Oof! Why the hell is moving so hard now?!" Ichigo howled his fury. His attempts at moving from point A to point B not going particularly stellar.

"Need I remind you why you dumb idiot? That **_may_** happen when you completely throw yourself into a situation you're **_woefully_** unprepared for." Brutal comments could mean many things but the sandal that slammed into Ichigo's rear and the scowl that rivaled his own meant only one person...

"Damnit, Hiyori! Why are you hitting an injured person?! Can't you see I'm barely managing to keep myself upright? Also, aren't you the **same** person that also charged Aizen by herself? I don't see you reprimanding your reckless actions." Incense and frustration jumped from the strawberry. _'Who does she think she is? Always yelling and hitting people. I have no idea how Kisuke put up with her...'_

All the warning he received prior to an almighty socking of the arm was a low growl. "Knock it off, dumbass! This isn't about me, this is about making sure you don't french kiss the path on our way out."

"Oh? Would someone be _woefully_ unprepared for such a disaster? I can see why you'd be scared." Ichigo cooed. A mocking tone spilling from his words being an understatement as he trudged along. "Nope, I'd simply have to bury my sandal into your legs so you couldn't escape another 'coincidental' inspection request from that weirdo Mayuri. How does that sound?"

Hiyori grinned viciously. From the look of abject horror that flashed over the orange haired teen, she knew she had him. By the absolute _balls_.

"Alright alright, I'll quit my yapping. At least promise me if I do fall over you'll help me back up. If Kenpachi ever offers to again I think I'll march to Mayuri's lab myself." Ichigo shivered in remembrance. It was a cold day in hell before he forgot those incidents.

 _An innocent lollipop lay strewn across Unohana's desk. His vision consumed it. His senses going haywire. Calling him to leap to freedom. To sweet, sugary bliss. "Ichigo! I can't believe someone as strong as you are lying on the ground. Get up you pathetic weasel." Kenpachi growled. Gripping Ichigo's arm with the force of a bear as he yanked him up. He swore he felt something snap._

 _This time, a cake. A modest, chocolatey tower. One of the nurses had said he could help himself as long as he took it slow. Taking his time, his wobbly legs edged ever closer. Contentment only a step or two away. "Kurosaki! Just what the hell do you think you're doing laying around on the floor like that?! You've got recovering to do without getting any sicker, how can we have our rematch if you don't?"_

 _Weightlessness carried him away from his treasure. Ichigo could only whimper._

 _'Now that I think about it...why was Kenpachi even there? Why was he always there when I was on the cusp of some sense of nourishment that wasn't grey soup and grizzly carrots?'_

Ichigo let out a sigh. He supposed it was pointless to wonder. He lost what gave him drive in such a crisis. Those damn treats will never be returned.

Hiyori blinked in confusion. "Why do you look like you just lost the lottery by one number? And why is your fist clenched? Do I have to call Isane again?" Shaking himself to hide his despair, Ichigo shook his head in the negative. The war was already lost...

"That won't be necessary, demon. I am kinda curious though, why were you the one that came to get me? I'd have thought Rukia or something would find her way to Squad Four eventually."

Bristling at being to referred to as a being born of and committed to embodying sin, Hiyori swallowed her chambered retort. The kid, while annoying and arrogant for a brat, had reason to wonder. She didn't exactly see him all that often post his training with her rag-tag group.

"The reason short-stack didn't come get ya is that Kisuke specifically asked me to get you. Said something about making sure your presence wouldn't have any adverse effects on regular peeps."

Choosing to ignore the irony in Hiyori calling someone short-stack Ichigo nodded. Unohana had mentioned he was a special case amongst The Soul Society's history books so it made sense in a way. Plus, while he didn't completely annihilate his friends into oblivion due to his spiritual pressure, it never hurt to be careful. He was at his peak of stability power wise. What if now that he's at the opposite end of the spectrum, he crumbled?

Or worse, his friends and family paid the price? The idea of risk was something he had become less than enamored with as of late.

"Alright, seems fair enough. I hope it's not anything too intense though, knowing hat n clogs it could involve anything from a laser beam to a kitten strapped to a parachute." Ichigo grumbled. The counterpart and suspected superior of Mayuri was equally unpredictable. Sending a bunch of kids to attack a fortified, well...fortress...leaned a tad bit in the direction of nuts.

"You hope right, I knew that bastard when he had access to a ridiculous amount of funding as a captain. Never in all my life had I seen someone appear so innocuous completely baffle the court guard squads like that." Hiryori chimed. Palming her face as if the sheer strain of recalling Kisuke's unique approach to things was enough to wound her. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised. _'Oh joy..'_

"Ignoring my upcoming headache, are you even allowed to be here? Aren't you still an enemy of The Soul Society or something?" Ichigo questioned. While he wasn't peeved by her presence personally, he figured many others would. Their aid in the fight against Aizen was most likely appreciated but it didn't exactly dissuade them of guilt from their 'crimes'. At least in the eyes of the law as it is.

 _'Now that I think about it, she should still be avoiding this place like the plague.'_

Shifting uncomfortably for a moment, Hiyori sighed herself. Rubbing the back of her head as her eyes sought the sky. "I'm not exactly pleased to be here brat, no amount of evidence seems to appease central forty-six and the douche patrol. But, as of now, The Soul Society is in a time of crippling weakness. Even if they'd like to come charging in and arrest us all, they can't afford to. Whether they like it or not we're all captain level fighters and they are in _dire_ need of support." Muttering something about ungrateful assholes, she continued to walk. Her own signature scowl sliding onto her face almost eagerly.

 _'So it's more a practical truce than anything else. Makes sense.'_ While Ichigo is and had always been stubborn in his point of view on things, he wasn't naive enough to immediately jump to the 'everyone snuggles with bunnies and sings happy songs for the rest of their days' conclusion. War was hell. On a large enough scale, it took untold amounts of resources. Infrastructure, manpower and time. Days, weeks, months or years that took away your attention from potential issues outside of battle. Lashing out whilst you're barely licking your wounds would be a fool's errand.

Arriving at their destination, he could make out numerous figures. Tall, short, purple, red, black...that meant only one thing. The almost shit-eating grin relating to the color purple left him already wishing he could run back to Squad Four. Alas, how fate was a cruel mistress...

"Ichigo! Oh, how I've missed you and your bubbly positivity!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Literally appearing before him in an instant.

"Oh my, such extensive injuries. Did someone get tangled up in playing with some older, meaner kids? You ought to be more careful." Trailing her hands along his arm and chest, he could only grit his teeth.

"Was this apart of Kisuke's plan as well, Hiyori?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ichigo." The reptilian smirk he saw when he turned his head told him she most definitely knew.

"You never use my first name, I claim lies."


End file.
